


Date Mixup

by xx_Ackleholic_xx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, So cute tho, a smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalll swear word, date, dean is rich, ex's, i think, i wanna do smut but i cant so there's this, lol, lol i dont know, sam is a waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Ackleholic_xx/pseuds/xx_Ackleholic_xx
Summary: After a devastating break up, Dean tried to get over his ex, Castiel. When everything goes downhill, then actually shoots back up, he's now back on his feet better than ever. But one night, when he goes on a night out with his significant other, his brother sets up a plan to the girl out of the picture, and get Castiel back into it. Therefore, he does something that he isn't sure is that great. With time running out, what will happen when Sam's plan goes into full gear?Because I don't think I know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First thing is first. I had numerous ideas for this, and I legit went bat shit crazy. So this wasn't the original idea, but it's still a thing. And I think I made up my own words........... So ENJOY!
> 
> And I'm like Chuck. Putting myself in my own story... I WAS SHORT ON NAMES
> 
> Carry On my Wayward reader

According to chickflicks, and other romance movies, break ups are a bitch. In real life, it's ten times worse than that on screen.

It has been over two weeks since the separation of Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester. And it still felt as if daggers were still piercing through his heart. Dean wasn't one for heartache, but this one person was his weakness. Ever since he got the door slammed in his face, he's been moping around his apartment like a lost and wounded puppy.

Occasionally, his brother would visit him but in the second week of the break, the sibling didn't have any time to check on him. Due to his job at a five star restaurant as a waiter. Dean was hesitantly losing his balance on life. But was quickly shattering into tinier pieces. He never moved around a lot. Unless you count from the bed to the bathroom as a good miles run. It wasn't as bad as not showering. Although after he did, he'll just put on the same clothes. Which was a fraction as bad.

The Winchester's room was decorated with a whole liquor store inventory. Whiskey. Vodka. Beer. You name it, the bottle collection was in this room.

Then, came the third week.

Dean seemed to be a bit more recovered at this time. He was now strutting around the rest of the apartment.

At week four, he started to shower like a proper human.

At week five, he shaved a beard that attached itself to his blitless face.

At week five and a half, he started cardio once again.

It was now week six, and he was half way back to his old self. Sure, he was once again a woman magnet, but he never reeled in the fish.

Since he was previously drowning in crest fall, he lost his old job but never protested. Life goes on. Therefore he immediately went to search for a new payer right after he got the news. The great thing was, he got an even better job. One that pays really handsomely. So gorgeously, Dean moved out of his old apartment, and bought a sizeable house that overlooked the coast. Every morning, he'd go to the balcony and just glare at the crashing waves on the shore.

Things were going absolutely amazing. But with all his wealth, his heart wasn't as lucky. It still ached and longed for his ex. Even though his mind kept telling him, it was a long shot.

Sam, his brother, was the first to find out every move of the Winchester. And he supported him at every step.

Like any other day, Dean started the twenty four hours by having a quick cup of steaming coffee in his robe and a glance at the roaring waves. During his overlook at the wild ocean, there was a new sound that caught his attention. The opening of a door. He then knew, who it was.

The Winchester, turned around and walking back inside, abandoning the breathtaking view. He strolled to the living room, and sat himself on the largest sofa that stared at the gigantic television. He heard keys drop on a counter, and footstep getting louder.

"Mornin' to you too." Dean said, sipping at his caffeinated drink.

"Yeah. Hey. I think my head is about to go POOF!" Sam exclaimed, plummeting himself onto the other couch. His head whipped back, and just remained on the back of the furniture. Cocking his feet up on the lengthened coffee table, he let out a dragging sigh then shut his eyes.

"What's your deal? The day ain't even start yet."

"And that's the problem! It didn't fully start yet. But I'm already working my ass off. Can you like sew the restaurant for me, please?"

Dean let out a small chuckle, then got onto his feet and made his way to the kitchen. "Y'know, you could just quit. And work for me. Just a thought." He said, taking the coffee pot, and refilling his cup.

"Ha. Funny thing is, I don't even know what you are."

"Wow. The support, man, so real. For your information, I'm... what am I?"

"You're a magazine owner, that's what you are." A feminine voice said, entering the room.

The eldest turned around with a sly smirk etched on his face. "Well hello there, beautiful." He greeted and the woman returned the beam. She walked up to the Winchester, gripped his robe's collar, and pulled him onto her, joining their lips into a kiss they both favored. Through the caress, his smile never faded, and neither did her. Although they were in their Heaven, it was Sam's hell. If he was being completely honest, he didn't like his brother to be with such a woman.

Now that he looked at it, he never liked his sibling to be with anyone but Castiel. Sadly, he must go through this. Unless he does something. And fast. Because, Dean and this woman, were engaged.

"Mm.. hot coffee. Didn't save any for me, huh?" The woman asked, slightly pulling away from her fiancé. Dean shook his head, and gave the girl a quick peck.

"No coffee. But there's milk." The Winchester's simper grew, and he wiggled his eyebrows in the silliest manner, the woman burst into laughter. She then turned her gaze to Sam, who was slumped in his chair even more now.

"Hello, Sam." She said, with a chirp of joy in her tone.

"Hey Rebecca." He replied, inaudible.

Rebecca turned back to her fiancé, to which he just shrugged. Hesitantly, the engagers unwrapped themselves from each other, and Dean departed to the sofa, while Rebecca remained in the kitchen, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So, you ready for date night?" The woman asked, sipping at her newly poured caffeine.

"Yeah. I am actually. After all, it's the last date we'll ever have as an unofficial married couple." Sam rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How 'bout we go by Sammy tonight?" Dean asked, glancing over to his brother. The youngest tensed, and his expression mirrored a deer in headlights.

"That's a great idea!" What seemed impossible, Sam shrunk more into his seat, until his head was where his butt was supposed to be.

"If that is okay with you. Right, Sam?" His eyes expanded, and he felt the weight of everyone's eyes on him. He then jolted up from his weird position and onto his feet.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Why not? Hell, drinks are on me!"

"Really?" His brother asked, getting up from his seat.

"What? No. I don't own the place. Buy your own drinks, Mr. Grey." The youngest then made his way to the counter, and grabbed his keys.

"See ya tonight! Bu-bye!" Sam then raced out of the room, and the house in record time. When he arrived his car, he was surrounded by troubles. 'Last date as an unofficial married couple.' He shivered at the words, and opened his car door. He knew, the only way to break them up, is have it seem like destiny's will.

Therefore, while he was driving along the highway, he picked up his telephone, and dialed the only person he knew would be helpful to him in this situation.

"Hey, man. How's life?"

"Do you really want to know?" The other side of the call asked, drowning with distraught and mild heaviness in the tone.

"No not reall-" "I'm filing my second divorce paper. SECOND! And tonight I have a meeting with my boss. And I have to set everything up! The place. The time. The-"

"I could handle that for you."

"What?"

"Your boss, I mean. You could come where I work. At seven. And I can also make a deal with a well known someone to get you both free drinks for the night. What do you say?"

The conversation was then overtaken by silence. As if on the other end, the man was contemplating about the idea.

Eventually, the faze of quiet was brushed away, and the other man spoke his mind.

"Okay. Okay. Thanks, Sam. This means- this means a lot."

"Anytime, Cas. See you tonight then?"

"Yeah. Goodbye."

After the phone call ended, Sam's grin was so grand, it matched the sun's brightness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an hours before the set time. And Dean was lazing on his sofa with his fiancé tangled in his embrace. Sometimes, he thinks he isn't honest with himself when he says he loves her. But he doesn't ignore the rate of his heart when he is with her.

Her dazzling smile. The diligence, compassion, wit and sincerity she holds in her, is just as attractive as her stunning looks. Milky white skin, long flowing locks of copper brown hair that curled down her back, and with everything she wears, it always compliments her shape. As well as her extravagant chestnut eyes. Anyone would fall in love with this woman.

But it's the temporality that matters.

Her head rested on his chest. Sluggishly, her eye lids would swoon to the constant rythmatics of her fiance's heart. This was her dream. But was it his? The Winchester planted an everlasting kiss onto the woman's head and whispered in her hair, "I think we gotta go now." Rebecca groaned, and tightened her grip around Dean.

"Give me like, five more hours."

A smiled curled on Dean's lips. And this was the reason why he loved her. Just for being her.

"C'mon, or we'll be late. You know how Sammy gets when we're late."

"You mean when _you're_ late."

"Huh?"

"He hates my guts. You can't tell me you don't notice."

"You're being ridiculous," Dean gently stroked the back of his soon-to-be bride, and placed another kiss to the top of her head. "you're like family to him. And you gotta cut him some slack. His weeding didn't work out."

Rebecca nodded, then cracked open her eyes.

"I hope you're right. Are we done here? Or are we just going to stay here."

"Y'know, I'm good right here." The Winchester lifted his future wife's chin, and brought their lips together.

Eventually, the man slightly pulled away, and just hovered his pairs above Rebecca's.

"Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 ~~~~Driving to _Alanea,_ the ride was followed by the blinding and vivid lights of the city. In the atmosphere of the car, the gently melodies of songs like _'Wouldn't it be Good by Nik Kershaw'_ , would sway and the passengers would join the singer in the lyrics. I guess you could say, Dean and Rebecca were like best friends. Which wasn't good for Sam.

Finally, the devastatingly long yet fun filled drive was finished. Dean parked the car in the parking lot, and noticed the sum of other vehicles that was present. It wasn't the amount of people that bothered him, it was just a certain vehicle caught his attention. He just convinced himself that it was someone else's. But the thought kept tugging at him. As much as he struggled to clear his mind, he ripped his sights off the car, and took his fiancé's hand in his.

His bloodshot shirt brought out the emerald of his eyes. The simple fashion he chose was to make people think he wasn't Mr. Money Bucks. Although Rebecca's dress and other accessories said otherwise.

When they walked in the building, there stood a drawn-out line of other people who awaited their seats. Just as the Winchester was about to join the waiters, he heard his brother's voice call for him. He stretched his neck, then locked eyes with his sibling.

Sam seemed immeasurably ecstatic. His smile basically matched that of the joker. Which was both scary and good. Maybe.

Dean returned the smile, and with his fiancé's hand still in his, he strutted toward Sam. The line then started to rant and dismayed. Paul, the security guard, struggled to keep the noise down. While the Winchester and the bride to be were escorted to their table by Sam, the took a seat and was immediately brought drinks by other workers. Red wine.

"You guys already know the menu. Or do you need it?" The youngest questioned, towering over the to-be weds. Dean shook his head, but then came to a halt when he noticed his brother's unfading smile.

"What's up with you, Captain Grinny?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." In the corner of his sights, there sat Castiel with his boss. The two of them seemed to be really hitting it off. Thanks to Dean, they'll be enjoying free drinks. The eldest always had to question the price even though he comes here so often. So, this is an advantage.

"Do you want some time or..?"

"Yeah, Sam. That'll be great."

He then left their presence, with a lingering smile. Sauntering toward Cas' table, Dean lost sight of him due to the entire crowd.

Now, the bride and groom to be were alone. On the table, there stood a vase of fresh and brilliant scarlet roses. The bouquet was so grand, the couple had to weave their heads to meet each other's gaze.

To cut it short, the engagers were cackling and speaking the whole night. It was surprising neither of them got a headache. When the food arrived, it did cease their bickering. Honestly, they would've been great friends. Not a great couple.

After a few drinks, the Winchester excused himself to the washroom. With a simper across his face, he strutted proudly into the men's bathroom. Sam had his brother's same expression. Knowing his plan was going as it should.

The aftermath of Dean finishing up in the bathroom stall, was him washing his hands. During that task, he stared into the eyes of his reflection, with his smirk still etched on him. Then, his glare caught the sight of something. More like someone. And his beam shrivelled into dust.

With expanded eyes, and all the hesitation in the world, he turned around and met gazes with the same expression. Maybe even worse.

Both men stared mindlessly at each other. Their jaws basically dropped to the tiled flooring, and their eyes welled with blankets of tears. Wow.

"D-Dean?"

"C-c.." Dean couldn't find himself grasping the name. He couldn't find himself pronouncing it. With that name, everything, _every single little thing,_ came rushing back into the Winchester. Most of all, the tears he shedded.

The two men stayed in the silence they traded. Neither did any of them moved. Not even a single blink.

Dean then knew his body was shrivelling into weakness. He was knocked back onto the wall, and leaned on it, hoping it won't make him drop.

"Are you? A-are you.. still?"

Frantically, the Winchester shook his head. Unknowingly, a rumble of water left his eyes, and rolled onto his cheeks. His lips began to quiver. He noticed that Castiel took steps forward. Subtracting the space between them.

"Leave me alone. Don't you fucking dare take another step!"

Dean caught himself trying to back up into the wall, but he never stop. Before he knew it, Novak was an inch away from him. Their lips the same measurement apart. With eyes locked, and tears draining like a waterfall from them, their pupils were covered by a cloud of rouge despair.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's face. And immediately, the warmth of his hand melted all of the Winchester's worries. Although his sobs continued, it was more broken now.

"Don't.." Dean warned through his cries.

That didn't do anything. Castiel brought his face closer, and allowed them to brush lips. But only for a wee amount of time. Their eyes opened, and traded glances.

That wasn't it.

Then, Dean held his ex lover's face in his hands, and yanked him onto himself. They were collapsed into a kiss that was so scorn in mixed emotions, it was impossible to pull away.

From irate, to mellow. Aghast to passionate. Bashful to doleful. Mostly, the lingering love and lust they had between them after all those years. It wasn't just any kiss. This, was a _real_ kiss.

It felt like hours-maybe even days- until they finally pulled away. Breathless, they were forehead to forehead. Taking in each other's short and scalding breaths. Cas' lean body was against Dean's while the Winchester's back was about to be absorbed by the wall. His arms were around Novak's waist. And this was just like the past. How they'd smother each other and walk away absolutely flustered.

With that, their silence then broke by a light chuckle out of the Winchester. Eventually, Castiel caught on, and they just stood as they were bickering over God knows what.

But then, their joy were then torn by a woman's cry.

Both Cas and Dean turned to where the noise originated, and Dean slightly pushed off Castiel and attempted to fix himself. There, he stood eye to eye with his fiancé. Glaring at the Winchester teary eyed, and her hands covering her mouth from wailing any louder. Her elegance was replaced by disappointment, fury and heartbreak. Just as Dean was about to act, Rebecca took a few steps back, and ripped off her engagement ring.

She tossed it to her fiancé's head, but he caught it then the weeping and sorrowful woman bolted out of the washroom. And left the boys speechless. Although, it didn't hurt as much when Castiel left him. But, it did hurt. Without any words, Dean looked down at the ring, and fiddled with it. Then, he just hesitantly strolled out of the room and the building.

His gaze didn't leave the Milgrain ring. The extravagant diamond that rested on the top, glistened in the moonlight. He just stood as a statue beneath the stars in the spine chilling breeze. Dean let out a sigh, and played around with the jewellery. It wasn't as special as the ring he tried to give to Castiel. But it was still grand.

It didn't take long for his lonely presence to be joined. Actually, it took ten minutes. But that's not categorized as a lot.

Castiel stood next to the Winchester, without his eyes falling on him.

"This is not as bad as how it was with you." Dean said, his voice tainted with downcast.

"I know. I am not proud that I left you. Especially like that. Dean. I was miserable for months. And still am."

The Winchester scoffed, then the memory of what had happened with Novak came back to him. It played as if it happened yesterday.

 

_I_ _t was the night of their sixth year anniversary. And Dean wanted this is be the most special anniversary celebration throughout their experience._

_He was going to propose._

_After endless months of endless hours of working, the Winchester finally crunched up enough money to afford the perfect ring. A pure gold circle etched in the middle with a row of diamond. In the inside of the jewellery, there was an engrave. 'Dean and Castiel forever' with the infinity sign around their names._

_During the date, he reserved the best seat in the restaurant. Outside surrounded by a winsome and grand waterfall. Faint harp strings were pulled, while the table was encircled  by sublime ivory lilies. Castiel's favorite._

_Everything was perfect. And he was perfect._

_But it never ended like that._

_Just as the Winchester got on his knee, Castiel panicked and bolted away. Leaving Dean in his proposal position._

_He walked all the way to his apartment in the rain that night. And stopped at a nearby beach, and tossed the ring into the smashing waves._

 

"It was a waste of hard earned bucks. Same as this," Dean stated, lifting the ring he had in his hand up to his face, "I ain't gonna do this again." Now, the sobs in his voice could be heard as clear as day. Then, with all his might, the through the ring to God knows where. The glistening diamond disappeared into the dark night's sky.

"I guess you won't be needing this then.." The Winchester sluggishly turned his head to Castiel, and his eyes regained it's shocked formation. In Novak's hand, there was the ring he proposed to him with.

"B-b-but, where did you-? How did you-?"

"Can I just answer simply by 'there was a thrift store'?" A smiled cracked on Dean's face, and Cas took his hand and opened it. He placed the ring on Dean's palm, and closed his hand into a fist. Castiel raised Dean's hand to his lips, and planted a kiss on his knuckles. "I'm sorry." He whispered against the joints.

The Winchester's lips began to quiver. And an inaudible sob raced off his tongue. Then Cas spoke again, "If you were to ask me again.."

Suddenly, Dean got onto his knee, like he did at their sixth year anniversary. He held Novak's hand in his, and delivered a peck onto his fingers. It wouldn't take a genius to note Castiel's slight weep and water infested eyes.

"The day that y-you left, was the worst day of my entire life. And I had a horrible childhood. P-Please, don't- don't leave me again," Dean's voice was more broken then the bones of someone who got stomped on by an elephant. "Will you..." He was on the verge of pushing the ring onto Novak's finger, but halted and hovered the object just as it was about to slip around his ring finger.

Castiel then sniffled up his tears, and breathed with glee mixed with still sobs, "Yes..."

 

 


End file.
